State of Grace
by tinaababy
Summary: Isabella Swan works for the CIA. Her cover is solid, until she meets Edward Masen, an MI6 agent who knows how to charm his way into her heart. E/B, AH.
1. Chapter 1

**A/ N: My new story. I've watched Covert Affairs and White Collar religiously. This story is like a Twilight mixture of those shows. Admittedly, I prefer White Collar. I was listening to Taylor Swift's "State of Grace" when I began writing this. It gave me some inspiration for the story.  
**

**I adopted the banner from enchanted-mind. I love it, and thank you so much for letting me adopt it!  
**

**Thank you to Ange de l'aube and Lyta7 from Project Team Beta for editing this little teaser of a start. I'd like to say that when I accidentally lost their edits, PTB came through and sent me their extra copy of edits. Those people are little miracle workers, too. Thank you so much!  
**

* * *

**State of Grace**

**Prologue**

"Is your name Isabella Swan?"

"Yes."

"Are you twenty-eight years old?"

"Yes."

"Are your parents deceased?"

"No."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"No."

"Do you work for the CIA?"

"Yes."

"Are you in love with Edward Masen?"

She stops answering. She glowers at her interrogator and shakes her head disbelievingly. Isabella is outraged by the last question. Although she isn't surprised by it, it unnerves her nonetheless.

She remains silent, choosing not to react.

The interrogator glares but repeats the question. "Are you in love with Edward Masen?"

Isabella doesn't answer.

He tries again. "Are you aware that Edward Masen is an MI6 agent? Are you aware that he has currently gone Rouge? Do you know-"

"Stop!" she shouts. "You're wasting your time here. I have nothing further to add to my report."

Isabella sulks in her chair, crossing her arms like a petulant child. She's angry, but more than that she's anxious. Because any minute now her boss will come in and put a stop into this ludicrous questioning. She knows it's just a matter of time, but she's impatient. She wants to leave now.

"Miss Swan, you need to comply by answering the questions," the interrogator informs her brusquely.

"I don't need to do anything," she snaps back.

He sighs before the door is suddenly opened.

Isabella looks up expectantly and raises her brow. Her boss, Esme Cullen, shoots a glare at her.

_Remember your place._

"The interrogation is over. Isabella, come with me," Esme says loudly and with authority.

Without waiting for a response, Isabella Swan walks out of the interrogation room and follows her superior.

"Welcome back, Isabella."

Her cover is back up. Everything is fine, but it isn't. Not really. She knows she has a lot of groveling to do. She must get back into Esme's good graces before it's too late.

"Thank you, Esme."

Esme smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes. Isabella looks at her and sighs. She's seen this look before and she doesn't like it.

"Tell me everything."

* * *

**A/N: This is a just for fun story. I won't get that political or accurate with the spy games. It's a B/E love story. The usual. Let's have fun!**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/ N: Thank you for reading the prologue. Now, moving onward!  
**

**Thank you to mcc101180 and AnthroBug from Project Team Beta for editing this first chapter. Your revisions were very helpful.  
**

* * *

**State of Grace**

**Chapter 1**

The day is dreary, and the rain continues as thunder rattles and lightning strikes. The rain is relentless, and it is clear that everyone will have to be extra careful as they drive to and from work.

The cold, dark gray clouds put a smile on Isabella's face. It reminds her of her home in Forks, Washington.

"What's got you so happy like that?" Jessica Stanley asks.

Isabella beams as she makes her way toward the elevator door where her colleague is waiting. Jessica is a highly trained agent, having been in the agency for nearly five years.

"I love the rain," she answers.

She steps into the elevator with Jessica, and the two of them exchange pleasantries. They're friends as far as co-workers go: friendly, helpful, but not overtly outgoing toward one another.

Isabella loosens her coat and tucks away her umbrella as the numbered lights go up. By the time they reach their offices, she is presentable and ready to tackle the day.

"Don't forget that Esme and Carlisle want to meet soon," Jessica says as they part ways.

Isabella nods her head in understanding before giving Jessica a slight wave.

After depositing her personal belongings at her little desk, Isabella goes to the break room to get a cup of coffee. She does her regular morning ritual of coffee: one cup with a little bit of creamer and one serving of sugar, before she takes a packet of instant oatmeal.

"How goes it, Swan?" McCarty asks as he lightly slaps her on the back, mindful of her coffee.

"Fabulous as always," she says cheekily.

Out of everyone at the agency, Emmett McCarty is the only one she considers a true friend. He took her under his wing as soon as she was released from the Farm. He showed her around the department and offered a shoulder to cry on whenever missions didn't go as planned. He is like her big brother. He looks out for her, and she did the same for Emmett.

"I bet! You blew me off to spend some time with your boyfriend, didn't you?"

She smiles but shakes her head. "Jacob and I are just friends."

"Yeah, and Rosalie Hale and I were adopted into the same family." He rolls his eyes and punches her arm playfully.

"I swear!" she insists.

"I'm just giving you a hard time, Swan. Don't get your granny panties in a twist."

Before she can reply with a witty comeback, Jessica appears and announces that Carlisle and Esme are ready for them now.

"What's this about?" Isabella asks as she sips her coffee.

The three of them are walking to the meeting together, as Jessica shrugs her shoulders, letting them know she doesn't know exactly why Carlisle and Esme want to meet with them.

"Rumor has it that there's this big operation which requires a lot of field work. They're going to need someone who's willing to go undercover for a long period of time," Emmett explains.

"How is it that you know everything?" Isabella asks, laughing.

He smiles impishly, his dimples clearly showing. "I'm omniscient."

"He's nosy," Jessica mutters.

The three of them walk into the meeting room where Carlisle and Esme Cullen- a CIA power couple-are waiting. They have served their country for the past twenty- something years, previously in the field and now both behind closed doors, leading to both having a lengthy set of skills.

"Good. You're all here," says Carlisle. He motions for them to sit down and pushes a box of pastries in front of her before he sits down next to his wife.

"We've called you here to discuss the plans for another assignment. This is going to be long-term work, so you have to tell us if we need to keep looking for other agents," Esme asks.

When no one says anything, she discusses the files and plans of their next big assignment.

It is an art theft case. Carlisle and Esme explain that Isabella will be going undercover as an art curator. Her double major in Sociology and Art History is finally paying off. Jessica will be posing as a security guard to serve as backup for Isabella.

"Various rare and valuable art pieces have gone missing. Over the last few months, we've come up with a suspect: Aro Volturi. He's a known art collector, and has ties to a few mob families. We believe he is behind these art thefts. FBI has been on this case for over a year, but they've recently turned it over to us once it went international. It seems Aro's elusive thieves have gone to London," Carlisle states.

"MI6 has been working diligently, and they have agreed to act amicably with us. They have already placed one of their agents at the art museum. They are anticipating our help," Esme finishes.

"Isabella, I want you to go over this file. Learn it; familiarize yourself with the pieces that have already been stolen. Memorize the layout of the National Art Museum, and have Emmett go over it with you," Carlisle instructs.

Esme speaks to Jessica, explaining her assignment. Jessica will need to know the security and layout of the museum before she goes to the museum. Each agent has a part to play, and if all goes well, then it's a mission accomplished. "Isabella, I want you to meet with Edward Masen of MI6. He can help you get up to speed. As I recall, he is currently posing as an art restorer. The file we have on him is here," she says as she hands her Edward's file.

After everyone is brought up to speed, Isabella and her co-workers begin learning more about their assignments.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Emmett says gleefully. As a computer nerd, Emmett is a tech ops agent. He dabbles in the field every now and then, but for the most part, he works behind a computer.

"I think so, too," Isabella says.

The entire morning is dedicated to learning their covers inside and out. Isabella grows quite excited at the prospect of using her knowledge in art history. Art has always been a hidden passion of hers, and this is the perfect opportunity to have a little fun while catching bad guys.

Later, Isabella meets Emmett in tech support. "This is your wire. Don't take it off because it is my ears on you," Emmett says as he fastens a little brooch on her jacket.

"Fancy," Isabella comments.

"Only the best for you, my dear," he says with a smile.

"You're the best, Emmett."

"And don't you ever forget that."

Isabella and Emmett have a plan: set her up in the museum, meet up with the MI6 agent, and try to get a feel of the museum and the art pieces. Because the assignment is so big, it is best to have as few inside players as possible; two American field agents, a tech op, and an international agent are plenty. The plan was simple enough, and Isabella had been on countless missions to know that sometimes even the simplest of cases can go very wrong.

"Let's catch us some art thieves," Emmett says as he claps his hands together before stationing himself behind his computer.

Emmett's lightheartedness is very welcome. It reminds Isabella that you can have fun with whatever you're doing. The seriousness of their job can take its toll, and Isabella appreciates Emmett's positive attitude.

"See you later," she says.

"If all goes well, text me so you can have drinks with Rose and me," he tells her as she walks out the door.

Rosalie Hale also works for the CIA. She isn't a field agent, though Emmett acquired her due to her extensive knowledge of chemistry and computer science and successfully turned her into a CIA asset. They have been dating for nearly nine months. Isabella thinks he'll pop the question in two month's time.

"Okay!" she shouts over her shoulder.

For credibility and protection, Jessica and Isabella arrive at the museum separately. Jessica has already been briefed, she arrives on the job first, and the cover is set.

Jessica Stanley-Newton is a security guard for the National Museum of Art in D.C. Isabella Swan is the new curator the museum has just acquired from the Smithsonian. Now is the time to set up the play and catch the art thieves.

Isabella's first work day is enjoyable and uneventful. The pieces in the museum are all worth a great amount of money. However, some of them are pieces from one artist that travel all around art museums on a tour. Isabella makes a quick mental inventory of these pieces because she has a hunch these pieces are the next targets. To prove her theory, she must first meet with the MI6 agent.

The folder on Edward Masen is extensive. He is five years older than her, which means he is thirty-three years old. He has a background in the Queen's navy, as well as working for a private security company in Wales before joining MI6. He is trained in hand-to-hand combat, he has a black belt in Judo, and he boxes for fun. His background in art restoration is only partially made up. He used to dabble in forgery and art theft, but that was before he joined MI6. He also speaks three languages: English, French, and Russian.

His background is impressive, but Isabella has seen many backgrounds. Her file is quite impressive, too, but she would never openly admit that.

Isabella is a rookie. She has only been a field agent for two years. However, she speaks four languages: English, Italian, German, and French. She spent her summers in the French Riviera with her grandmother and went to prep school for high school. She's educated and knows how to handle a gun.

Isabella uses her lunch break to find Edward Masen. As an art restorer, he would be way behind the scenes. His work space is in another building, and Isabella would have to brave the rain in order to meet with her international ally.

The trip to Edward's workplace would be a short one if the passage wasn't long wasn't pouring so heavily. Isabella has half a mind to actually walk it but thinks better of her shoes. As an art curator, she has to look the part. What would beaten up Jimmy Choos and muddy ankles say to the art community?

She uses her own Toyota Camry for the drive a few streets over. The journey is short, but it gives her enough time to mentally prepare herself for meeting _the_ Edward Masen.

"I don't like him," Emmett says. They have been talking throughout the day with the help of her brooch and wire. It helps to pass the time.

"Be nice," she warns.

"He's an art thief!"

"_Ex_-art thief. He's a reformed Englishman working for the Queen."

"You don't honestly believe the bullshit coming from your mouth, do you?"

She laughs. "I'm giving him the benefit of the doubt."

"Be cautious, Swan."

To be honest, Isabella didn't get a good vibe from Edward Masen's file. He had a shady background in art thievery and forgery after all! That wasn't something you saw in every agent's file. It certainly made things interesting, though.

"I always am," she replies.

"Let's hope he's not a snobby Englishman."

"I was actually hoping for James Bond," she jokes.

Emmett groans. "Let's hope not. Otherwise he'll try to charm the pants off of you."

"Well, it's a good thing I didn't wear any pants today," she quips.

"Indeed," he says with a chuckle.

"I'm going in," she says, stopping their humorous bickering.

"I'll be quiet as a mouse," Emmett promises.

"Just don't distract me," she says. She gets out of her car and immediately pulls out her umbrella.

It is time to meet Edward Masen.

* * *

**A/N: Chapters will range from 2-3k. Not too long, not too short. The story is told in third person. So, read it like you're the narrator.  
**

**The museum I wrote about is fictional. For those of you who've asked: MI6 agent=James Bond. Picture Rob Pattinson as the famous 007 James Bond. I'd totally watch that if he ever became James Bond when he's a little older. ;)  
**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/ N: Time to meet Edward.  
**

**Thank you to Twilightmom505 and torisurfergirl from Project Team Beta for editing this first chapter.  
**

* * *

**State of Grace**

**Chapter 2**

Edward Masen's cover is set. His cover is as an accomplished art restorer formerly from England. He is supposedly on loan from another museum in London, and his work in the States is only temporary.

After inquiring where she could find Edward, Isabella stumbles upon him in his pseudo-office. His back is turned away. It appears that he is working on something, so Isabella politely knocks on his already open door.

"Come in," his low timbre calls.

His voice is smooth but very appealing in a subtle way. It reminds her of James Bond, but she wasn't going to say that out loud to Emmett.

"Good afternoon, Mister Masen," Isabella begins, but she is immediately interrupted by Edward turning around and silencing her with a wave of his fingers.

"Miss Swan. It is so nice to meet you," he says as he throws his stack of papers on the desk. He comes around and formally shakes her hand.

His hand is calloused, his fingers are long, and his grip is firm.

"I was hoping we could discuss some of your current work," Isabella states. The statement is neither obvious nor alarming. Anyone who could potentially walk in on their conversation would be none the wiser as to what they are really talking about.

"Certainly," Edward replies. He moves around her and promptly closes the door to give them more privacy.

Before Isabella can say anything else, Edward asks her out to lunch. His asking sounds a lot like a date, and Isabella doesn't know whether or not he's being flirtatious, or if that's just how he conducts his general business.

"Just go, Swan," Emmett instructs with a sigh. He knows that the MI6 agent is smooth. Englishmen have a certain amount of appeal and charm. It has to be the accent.

Isabella accepts and is surprised when Edward holds his hand out to her-a clear gesture of gallantry. He wants her to loop his hand through his preferred arm.

_Such a gentleman._ Isabella thinks to herself.

The two spies walk outside together, making their way to the parking lot. They brave the cold weather, and Isabella silently gives thanks that the rain has completely stopped. As much as she loves the rain, she prefers to walk outside without big puddles all around her feet. Her cover must stay in tact, and that includes looking the part.

"Where are we going?" Isabella asks.

"I'm taking you to this quaint little place I frequent," Edward replies.

"I'd like to follow you there."

He gives her a look. "You don't trust me, Bella?"

"My name is Isabella, and no, I don't trust you. I don't even know you."

He chuckles at her firmness. "Trust is a big part of our job. Without trust how do you expect to accomplish anything?"

"I like to get to know the person before I trust them," she states.

"What a novel idea. However, I'm asking you to _trust_ me. I promise it will pay off." He gives her a dazzling smile that makes her want to smile back and acquiesce.

"I don't like this," Emmett says into her ear.

Isabella contemplates Emmett's statement. Although she agrees with him, she also sees Edward's point of view. How many times did she take a big risk in trusting other people? In this business, trust and spontaneity go hand in hand.

She sighs but relents. "Okay, Mister Masen."

"Call me Edward. We're going to be working closely for a while. You may as well get familiar with me, love."

Isabella almost laughs at his charm. He certainly is handsome and quite the flirt. If she weren't working, she might actually admit that she would be attracted to him.

"Then you should call me Isabella," she says.

"I think I much prefer Bella."

She smiles at his sweet nickname for her. "That isn't my name," she says, laughing.

"But it's my name for you. You will forever be _my_ Bella," he says as he politely opens the passenger door to his silver Volvo.

The car ride is short, and Edward doesn't make much of an effort to talk to Isabella. Instead, he opts to turn on his radio and begins to press some buttons on his iPod. Some classical piece begins to play. Isabella notices that Edward's fingers are drumming against the steering wheel, and she starts thinking that he might play the piano, too.

He parks in front of a shopping center that holds a few hole-in-the-wall type of restaurants. He helps her out of the car and gently guides her into the restaurant with his hand on the small of her back. It's a little too close to comfort for her, but she lets it go. His touch isn't wholly unwelcome. It's just not recognizable, yet.

He guides her to a little table that seats two. It's a Vietnamese Pho restaurant, and Isabella smiles because she likes pho, and the weather is perfect for the Asian soup.

"Why are you smiling?" he asks.

"No reason," she replies.

They peruse the menu for a minute or two before a waitress comes up to them and takes their orders. After she leaves, Isabella leans forward slightly and asks Edward what he knows about their case.

"You don't waste time do you, love?" he asks, amusedly.

"I take my job seriously," she answers.

"So do I," he says as he fixes his eyes on hers. He likes looking into her eyes. They are the warmest set of coffee brown eyes he's seen, and he marvels at the depth and emotions behind them.

Isabella doesn't comment. She merely waits for him to bring her up to speed on the case. Even though she has a firm grasp of what the case is about, she knows that operatives always keep a few details to themselves before they actually repost anything to their superiors.

"Have you studied the stolen pieces?" he asks.

She nods her head. "Of course I have."

He likes her certainty, and as he studies her, he detects that she has come up with her own assumptions on the case.

"Then you know that the pieces that have been stolen are not only rare and valuable, but that they are ancient pieces of artwork that travel from one museum to another," he says.

"I had my suspicions," she states.

"I read your file. You majored in Art History, and you have an impeccable track record within your agency. You're an intelligent woman, Bella."

"And you're a man with many talents, or so your file says," she replies.

He gives her a knowing smirk but says nothing.

The two of them leave the work-talk behind them, and Isabella discreetly excuses herself to the bathroom. There, she talks privately to Emmett.

"I'm going to take off the wire," she announces before she unfastens the brooch and promptly smashes it against her heel.

She knows Emmett will be pissed, but it's a small price to pay for gaining Edward's trust. She feels like she will be able to trust him with time. Her reasoning falls in line with his:they will be working together, so they might as well get comfortable with each other. Losing the wire is the right choice.

Before she exits the restroom, she picks up the remains of the brooch and throws it into the trashcan.

When she sits back down with Edward, she notices that their food has arrived. Edward is already eating but smiles politely as she tucks in her chair and picks up a set of chopsticks.

"Thank you for taking off your wire," he says as he wipes his mouth.

She looks up at him through her lashes and almost chuckles. "It was unnecessary."

"I agree, which is why I never wear one."

She looks at him funny because she almost doesn't believe him. Everyone is required to wear one every now and then. It's all part of the job, but she's beginning to think that Edward Masen doesn't exactly play by the rules. He's a rogue, almost.

"You don't believe me?" he asks.

She hesitates before answering. "I do. It's a little surprising but not really."

"Well that's me: a little surprising but not really."

She laughs at his self-deprecating humor. She likes him and thinks that it might actually be an enjoyable assignment with him on board.

They finish their lunch and make plans to meet up later for drinks to go over their covers and review the pieces of stolen art.

Edward drives Isabella back to work, and the two depart quietly.

Once Isabella finishes up some work at the museum, she heads back to the agency. When she gets there, she realizes Emmett and Carlisle are mad. Esme, however, is not. She is the most lenient of the three of them; although Emmett isn't her boss, he does look out for her safety.

"You took off your wire," Emmett accuses.

Isabella is just about to let Esme and Carlisle in on what she has learned from Edward, which isn't much. But she also wants to let them in on her own theories about the stolen art.

"I'm sorry, but it was necessary."

"Explain," he says demandingly.

"He wasn't wearing one. And I just knew I didn't need one. He's okay," she reasons.

"How would you know that? Have you read his file?"

"I did."

"And doesn't he look guilty as sin?"

Isabella rolls her eyes at that.

"I have a theory on why he was put on this assignment. Given his background, his expertise is definitely required. He's just doing his job," she says. Emmett asks her if she's trying to convince herself that Edward Masen is trustworthy or if he's fed her head with lies.

"Trust me, Emmett. He's not the bad guy here," she says seriously. She gives Emmett a stern look before she walks into Carlisle's office.

"Isabella," Esme greets her.

"I think MI6 can help us," Isabella states.

"We have agreed to help them," Esme points out.

"I know. But, after meeting Edward Masen, I see where we can benefit from this."

Isabella explains that she believes that Edward can be trusted. His shady background may be a red flag, but she insists that his background is an asset to this assignment. In addition, she tells Esme and Carlisle that she believes which pieces of art are the next targets.

The three of them decide to bring Emmett and Jessica in before going over a ready-set plan.

"You need to meet with Edward again. I want you working together. Once the two of you are on the same page, you will contact us. Our agencies will go over the set up and make arrangements for tracking down the thieves," Carlisle states.

Isabella tells them that she already has plans to meet with him later that night. After going over the files on the case, they adjourn their meeting.

Isabella doesn't linger at the office. She simply gathers her belongings and makes a fast break for the exit. She knows that if she doesn't hurry, Emmett will give her an earful about her already having plans to meet up with Edward. She just doesn't want to hear it tonight. His overprotective tendencies can be a bit overwhelming.

When Isabella gets home, she throws her stuff on the kitchen counter before heating up dinner. She isn't supposed to meet Edward until later, around nine, so, she uses the extra time to unwind and relax before going back to work and doing it all again.

After eating dinner and a chocolate pudding cup, Isabella goes to take a shower. Something tells her that she's going to need to feel refreshed if she wants to keep up with Edward Masen. He's different than the other international agents she's dealt with. He's a little bit of mystery, a little challenging, too. But, she likes it.

* * *

**A/N: The story will continue to be told in third person. I will not write in Bella's or Edward's POV. I won't even write their POV's for a futuretake, outtake, epilogue. It will be told in third person throughout.  
**

**I finally watched BD2 and Skyfall. I wasn't disappointed.  
**

**gossip-bankok has dubbed this Bella and Edward as Spyella and MI6ward. I love it!  
**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/ N: Their meeting continued.  
**

**Thank you to itsange and mcc101180 from Project Team Beta for editing this chapter.  
**

* * *

**State of Grace**

**Chapter 3**

Isabella meets Edward at an upscale bar in D.C. The ambiance reeks sleek, sexy, and quiet. There aren't a lot of people there, because it _is_ a weekday. However, most of the patrons are here after work.

Edward is already there sipping a beer. It's a pretty tame drink, but he's just arrived. Isabella muses that he will most probably graduate to hard liquor as the night lingers. No one would begrudge operatives a few stiff drinks, especially if your cover requires it.

"Good evening, Bella," Edward says as he greets her with a light kiss to the cheek. It's forward, but she's not turned off. If anything, his gesture makes her nervous, but it's a good kind of nervous.

"Good evening, Edward," she replies quietly. She sits next to him and orders a beer for herself.

As they wait for her drink, he asks her if she's met up with her boss. She inclines her head, yes, and he smiles. Her mannerisms are cute. She's cute, and he finds that could be a potential problem for him.

"I think we have a lot to discuss," she says as she grasps her beer bottle.

"By all means," he says with a gallant gesture. They find a private table away from the other patrons and begin to discuss their work.

Edward reveals that he knows who the thieves are. As it turns out, he's worked with them before.

"Is this your past catching up with you?" she asks.

"In a manner of speaking," he replies. He tells her that he doesn't know Aro Volturi personally but he does know the band of art thieves he's hired.

"Jane and Alec are twins. I've worked with them on a few jobs before. They're excellent, and I know their style. They are ruthless, but they aren't as smart as me," he says.

She notices that his background plays a lot into their work assignment, and she also notices that Edward Masen thinks highly of himself. She thinks that he must have been a very crafty thief and an even better spy.

"If you know these cases as well as you say you do, what makes you think I will believe you're innocent in all of this?" she challenges.

"You're not going to believe my innocence until this is all over. My agency and I have a long, tiring history together. They love and hate me at the same time. This case has me written all over it, and for that very reason, I'm the only one who can catch Jane and Alec. You're here because they have touched down on American soil. My agency has reached out to yours out of political courtesy."

"I think I'm going to need something stronger," she mutters.

He grins wickedly and excuses himself to get them drinks.

While he's at the bar, Isabella takes a moment to clear her head. She's beginning to piece the entire case together. Not all of it is making sense right now, but it's not really blurry either.

Edward's file led her to believe that his criminal background was in the past. It isn't uncommon for lawbreakers to reform and serve their country in the end. That's how people become major assets to their countries. Isabella herself knows this.

It seems that Edward's past is going to be a major reoccurrence in this assignment. She's more than ready to get to work. Dealing with Edward's history and intertwining it with their present assignment will be a big challenge. Catching the twins is going to take a lot of careful planning, but she is confident that they can accomplish putting them away. She knows she has to be because if she's not confident, then she's weak. Weakness is what gets people killed in this line of business, and that's not what she wants to happen to her.

Edward comes back with a martini for her and scotch for himself. They clink glasses before taking a generous sip.

"Steady now, Bella. We've only started," Edward says with a devious chuckle.

She gives him a disgusted look before setting down her glass. "Let's continue."

It is clear to her that their night shifts from business to pleasure. They stop talking about work and begin to talk about menial things. She learns that he likes good, expensive wine. He indulges in watching major sporting competitions, and he likes barbeque ribs. He's a good conversationalist and has impeccable manners, but he also has a "bad boy" quality to him. She learns that he hates playing by the rules and always gets what he wants. He's dangerous, but she's not afraid of him.

Edward, for his part, is enamored with Bella. He thinks she's the most beautiful woman he's met. Her wholesome, American looks really appeal to him. He admires her dark eyes, with her pretty, delicate lashes. He notices that she bites her lip when she's seriously thinking about something, or when she decides on what she's willing to share with him.

She's a little shy, but she's witty and keeps up with him very well. Their conversation doesn't stop. He learns that she enjoys reading. Her favorites are the classics. She's well read, educated, and humble. She's a breath of fresh air from the women he's used to. As far as spies go, she's a baby. She is a little naïve, but he finds that's part of her charm.

He's dealt with many female operatives before. Many of them openly flirt with him, and he's so used to being hit on that he's almost forgotten what it's like to flirt and make eyes with a woman.

They finish their drinks and decide to call it a night. Neither one of them is interested in getting drunk on the job. They know they have made some great breakthroughs in the case, and now is the time for them to report back to their respectful agencies.

"You know, I'm almost surprised that you haven't told your agency anything," she says as they depart.

They are outside, facing each other. Edward towers over her petite frame. He's almost a foot taller than her, so he looks down at her when she speaks. He likes how small she is. It just adds to her allure.

"They are on what you could call a "need to know" basis with me."

She smiles at his humor. "You're a very mysterious man, Edward Masen. I'm not sure if I like it."

"But you can work with it, can't you?" He steps closer to her and leans down and his eyes look at hers intensely before the corners of his mouth lift into a charming, crooked smirk. He's so devastatingly handsome. It should be a crime to be so charming and intelligent.

"I guess I'll have to," she says as she takes a step back.

He frowns when she moves away from him. He knows he comes off too strong, and he silently curses himself at his eagerness. She's just so beautiful; he almost can't resist teasing her. He finds that he likes to see her squirm, but more than that, he likes it when she's so close that he can touch her.

Subtlety isn't his strongest trait. He's more of the type to go after what he wants. However, he's beginning to learn that Bella needs him to be subtle. She needs to warm up to him first. He makes a mental note to try to back off just a little. After all, he doesn't want to scare her.

"I'm sure we can come up with an excellent set up. Until tomorrow, Bella," he says in parting. Before he can stop himself, he swiftly kisses her on her cheek, letting his lips linger just a second too long.

A cab pulls up and Edward takes the liberty of help Isabella into the car. He opens the door and waits for her to go inside before he goes to the cab driver. He pays her faire, and he completely ignores that Isabella is protesting and glaring at him.

"Good night," he says with a dashing smile.

Isabella mutters a slightly angry "good night" as the cab begins to drive away.

The next morning, Isabella finds herself back at the agency. She is attending another meeting, but this time, she's in for a surprise.

When she gets to meeting room, she is astounded to see that Edward Masen is present. He is not alone, though.

"Good morning, Bella," he greets her pleasantly. He walks over to her and gives her a gentle smile.

"What are you doing here?" she asks, completely forgetting to greet him.

"My agency wanted to meet with yours. We're going to discuss our plans to set up the twins," he answers.

He moves back to where he and his work companion were standing. Isabella's eyes travel to the person next to him. She's a beautiful woman with strawberry blonde hair and ice blue eyes.

Isabella watches as the woman talks to Edward. It's clear to Isabella that this woman knows Edward. She can tell there is a history between them. Judging by the way the woman's eyes linger on Edward and the way she stands closely to him, Isabella thinks they must have been lovers.

Edward's eyes glance back at Bella. He's slightly amused that she's so blatantly watching him and Tanya. Isabella's dark eyes are vastly different than Tanya's light ones. Where Isabella's eyes are warm and lovely, Tanya's are cold and calculating. He internally shudders at remembering when Tanya's eyes were nicer, lighter. It was a long time ago when he and Tanya were something good.

"Good morning," Esme says loudly, alerting everyone that she and Carlisle are now ready to begin the meeting.

Esme, Carlisle, and Tanya say a polite hello. It is clear to Isabella that her bosses know who Tanya is.

Everyone sits down and the meeting begins.

Isabella learns that Tanya is Edward's superior at MI6. She is here to discuss the Volturi art theft case. Aro Volturi is an Italian businessman. He likes fine art and is willing to go to very dangerous measures to get what he wants. He also has ties to the various terrorists in the U.K.

Tanya suggests that Edward and Isabella lure the twins out by contacting them. She hopes that Edward can approach them, lead them into thinking that he can help them, and that is when both agencies will come in and take them down. It is a simple plan and one that hasn't failed in other assignments, but Isabella feels worried. She doesn't know who is playing who. Are Edward and MI6 playing Aro and the U.S.? Or is Edward playing them all?

"What's your play?" Isabella asks suddenly.

Tanya's cold eyes stare her down. She doesn't look pleased with Isabella's question.

"What are you insinuating?" she asks.

Esme lays a hand on Isabella's arm as a warning, but Isabella gently shakes it off.

"Who are you trying to get? Aro Volturi or Edward Masen?"

The question is a bold one. For a moment, no one speaks.

"I do not like the sound of your tone, Miss Swan." Tanya's voice is like cold, hard steel. She is livid. She hates being accused of anything, whether it be good or bad. This young operative makes her see red.

"Isabella, calm down," Carlisle instructs firmly but gently.

Isabella forces herself to relax and backs down. She doesn't like the feeling of this meeting. Something seems off.

Edward is remarkably silent. He sits next to Tanya looking passive. He's acting as if Isabella's questions didn't even occur.

"We'll have our operatives stationed within the museum. We're also looking at surveillance to see if the twins have set foot in the museum," Esme says as the meeting is adjourned.

Everyone leaves except for Edward and Isabella.

He gets up from his seat and walks over to the window. He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose before turning to face Isabella.

"You're too smart for your own good," he comments.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asks.

He gives her a hard look. Her question toward his boss was gutsy. An operative of her station shouldn't have questioned a superior. However, he secretly likes Isabella's feistiness.

"It means, you see things that most people don't. You have good intuition and you're insightful. Those attributes will also get you into a lot of trouble," he states.

Isabella purses her lips and glares at him. His statements only prove one thing to her. She is right about something: someone is getting played.

"What's my agency doing?" she asks aloud.

"They think they are helping mine."

"Are they?"

"Yes," he replies.

For some reason, Isabella doesn't really believe that.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not sure how long this story will be. I will just keep going until I feel it is done. :)  
**

**No babies in this story. But yes to the HEA. I can't write a sad ending story. I'm just not capable of doing that.  
**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/ N: I should have updated last week, but I forgot. Christmastime is just so busy, you know?  
**

**Thank you to itsange and NinaQ from Project Team Beta for editing this chapter.  
**

* * *

**State of Grace**

**Chapter 4**

Edward makes the phone call to the twins. His conversation is short, but he's a natural. He is charming and intelligent, and to no one's surprise, he is able to secure a meeting with Alec later in the day.

"What's your history?" Isabella asks as they exit the agency.

"I met Alec and Jane in Paris. We were hired for the same job. They were the muscle behind the job, whereas I was the planner. Our mutual boss reached out to us just when we as individuals were gaining some notoriety."

His story seems plausible enough. Isabella hears many stories through her line of work. She knows that some of the stories are really complicated and others are as simple as Edward's. Meeting and working with Alec and Jane isn't surprising. What's surprising is why Edward became a criminal. She wants to ask him, but she feels it's too forward, so she doesn't.

Edward and Isabella separate into their own cars. They go back to their cover jobs and wait for Edward's meeting with Alec to take place.

Her job is simple enough until she gets a text message from Edward letting her know that his meeting with the twins will be in an hour. He suggests they talk before he goes off to meet with them.

Isabella goes on her lunch break to see Edward. They go over what he will do during his meeting.

"I'll just tell them that I heard rumors about the thefts. I want in, and I'll offer to help them nick the stuff," he explains.

He says it like it's so easy, and maybe for him it is. However, Isabella is doubtful. She knows little to nothing about Alec and Jane. She can't help but think that maybe they'll see right into Edward's lie.

"You look skeptical," he states.

"I can't help it," she confesses.

"You don't think I can pull this off." It's a statement not a question.

She doesn't answer. Her silence makes him smirk. He's going to love proving her wrong.

"Have some faith in me, Bella. All will go well, you'll see."

"I'm coming with you," she states.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he says with a smile.

She shakes her head at his flirtatiousness. He's really too cute for his own good.

The meeting is taking place at a local park. Alec's instructions were clear: sit on the bench facing the swings and wait for him to get to you.

Isabella and Edward take separate cars to avoid suspicion from the twins. They can't know about Edward's ties to her. For now, everything has to be an illusion. Alec and Jane have to believe that Edward never really quit the criminal life.

While Isabella drives, she uses her cell phone to contact Emmett. She tells him about the meeting Edward had secured and that she's accompanying him.

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" Emmett asks.

"Yes. Edward and I have gone over this. We have everything under control."

"Since when do you defend Masen's plans?" he asks.

She huffs. "I'm not defending him. I just know a good spy when I see one. He's adequate enough. I really do think we're going about this the right way," she says.

"Just be careful, Swan."

They disconnect before Isabella pulls into the parking lot. She sees that Edward parked a few spaces away from her. She waits, giving him a head start to get to his waiting spot. Isabella takes a deep breath before opening her glove compartment. Her semi-automatic is loaded and ready, just in case. Ideally, she wouldn't want to use it, but it is a necessary precaution. She conceals her weapon through her belt loop and throws a blazer over her silk blouse. Isabella is ready for the twins.

She walks through the park, scoping out the premises. There are families of all kinds playing around. Children run back and forth between the playground and the picnic area. Isabella maneuvers her way around the rambunctious children until she finds herself at a different picnic table facing Edward. Since Isabella doesn't want to give her cover away, she came prepared with a paperback book.

She pretends to read while actually watching Edward. She sees him sitting down on the bench, looking casual and patient. His aviator sunglasses cover his eyes, and Isabella mentally notes that he looks quite attractive. He's wearing a pair of black jeans and a button down shirt with a leather jacket. He looks rugged but clean at the same time. She sighs and chastises herself for ogling her partner. That is wrong on so many levels, she thinks.

Several minutes pass before a young man dressed in a dark turtleneck and dark pants walks right up to Edward. Neither of them acknowledges the other; instead they face the playground as they begin their meeting.

Edward isn't surprised by Alec's tardiness. It was a tactic to see if Edward would actually stay, and Alec also knew that Edward hated that.

"Edward," Alec greets him not looking directly at him.

"Late as usual," Edward replies.

Alec turns to face him and gives him a sardonic smile. "It's been too long, old friend. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I heard you and your sister are in town. I want in."

Edward knows that a direct approach works best with him. Pussy footing takes too long, and underneath it all, both Alec and Edward are impatient assholes.

"Where did you hear this from?" Alec asks.

"I've got my ways."

Alec's face hardens. "You are a member of MI6. It is dangerous for both of us to be here, which leads me to the next question: what do you want?"

"I don't work for MI6 anymore. The good English chap façade was too boring. You know me, mate. I like to live on the dangerous side of life."

His words are smooth and his pitch is perfectly executed. Edward almost believes the nonsense that he's made up. Now if only Alec will believe it, too.

"How did you end up with MI6?" Alec asks.

Edward tells him a partially made up story. He explains that he got caught on a heist in London. Edward says that he bargained with the agency and led them to believe he could be a great help to them. He's laid low for a couple of years, but manages to pull of a few other heists without the agency knowing. He names locations, dates, and items, making Alec believe that he did indeed pull of a few thefts under MI6's nose.

Alec believes him because he's heard of the thefts Edward told him about. What Alec doesn't know is that it's all a cover. The agency made up a intricate criminal background from the time Edward began working for MI6 until now.

"Jane misses you, but don't tell her that I told you that," Alec says finally. He's given his consent in having Edward help with the next theft.

"A woman of her talents doesn't miss anyone," Edward states. He remembers Jane and her evil ways. She has a sadistic side, and that always made him feel creeped out. His relationship with Jane is complicated. Although she's shown interest, he never gave in to her. She is just too scary for his taste.

Alec laughs. "You're right, my friend. However, she has asked about you. She's eager to work with you again."

"As am I. I look forward to our little business trip."

Edward goes on to tell him that he's secured a job as an art restorer at the museum. His con is excellent, and he will have the information and the plan to steal the art pieces. The two men set up another meeting for later that night.

"You've done your homework, Masen. It's just like old times."

Edward smirks. "We both know I was always the brains behind the operation."

They agree to meet up at a five-star hotel where Jane and Alec are staying for the duration of their trip in D.C. The two men depart, and Edward is feeling that phase one of the mission is complete. Now he just has to brief his new partner, Bella, and all will be set for good.

Isabella closes her paperback and begins to walk back to her car. The plan is to go back to Langley, to go over the success of Edward's meeting with one of the twins. From the looks of things, Edward did well.

They drive back to Langley and after making sure that Alec did not have them followed, they talk.

"So, what happened?" she asks.

"He bought it. We're meeting tonight in his hotel room with Jane. They're going to give me a list of the items they are assigned to steal. We'll talk up shares and a meeting with Volturi." Edward goes on to explain that he's already gained Alec's trust again. The cover story he and the agencies invented is rock solid, and they have more than enough (fake) proof to feed the twins and Volturi.

Edward and Isabella go into the elevator and make their way back to Carlisle's office. Once everyone is there, they begin to hash out a plan.

Tanya, Esme, and Carlisle are all pleased that Edward was able to gain back Alec's trust. The problem is now Jane.

"Alec will vouch for me. She won't go against him because he's older. She trusts him," Edward states. He is confident in his con over Alec. In order to believe everything will go well, you have to actually believe that it will. Edward never lacks in self-confidence.

"Very well. Then you must now make them believe that you have a plan for them to get into the museum. They need to believe that your plan is bullet proof," Tanya instructs.

Edward and Isabella go over the layout of the museum. With Edward's cover, it'll be easy to get Alec and Jane access to whatever items they want to steal. Edward's main role is to convince them that his plans are excellent.

Isabella's role is to support Edward. She needs to know all his plans before anyone else does. As partners, they have to work together: they have to know everything and anything about the criminals they are attempting to take down.

Upon looking at the itemized list of art, and the social events that coincide with the museum, the two spies have come up with an ambitious plan.

Edward and Isabella begin to pitch their idea to their bosses. They explain that the museum will be unveiling some rare art pieces in three days time. These art pieces are the very ones Edward and Isabella think Aro Volturi is after. The museum orchestrates a very grand social event to launch the art. The museum will be holding a sort of art gallery event complete with cocktails, hors d'oeuvres, and a black tie dress code. This is the perfect setting to steal the art pieces and catch Jane and Alec.

As Esme listens to the operatives, she cannot help but feel uneasy toward their plan. It is way too risky, she thinks.

"There are too many civilians," she states. She tells them to come up with something else, but Carlisle stops her.

"I say we give Isabella and Edward the opportunity to see this through. The worst case scenario is that the twins catch on to them," he says.

"No, the worse case scenario will be that an innocent bystander dies at the carelessness of these agents," Esme argues.

Isabella flinches at her tone. It is clear that Esme isn't completely on board with their plan. Although she believes Esme has a valid point, she really wants the chance to prove her wrong. She looks up to Esme, and she really wants to impress her. She just wants to be the best spy she can be. This is a prime opportunity to do so.

"Esme, I see your concerns. Isabella and Edward will be equipped with all the help they will need," Carlisle says.

Esme throws her husband a mean look. She thinks they can come up with something better. It just takes time.

"We need to act quickly if we're going to set this in motion," Isabella pipes up. She looks at Esme, silently pleading with her.

Esme sighs in defeat. "Emmett, I want all your best equipment for them. Teach them how to use it, and make sure we have eyes and ears on them."

"You got it," he says seriously.

"Jessica, make sure you know all the exits and the security codes. If Isabella and Edward are successful, the security will have to be vulnerable momentarily while they strike," Carlisle tells her.

Jessica nods her head in the affirmative. "We'll get to work."

Tanya looks at her operative and smiles widely. She is pleased with the work he has accomplished.

"We will leave you to work. You will notify us after your meeting tonight with Jane and Alec," Tanya says, looking at Edward.

He nods before the three agency bosses head out.

"So, who needs help with their wardrobe for this party?" Emmett asks. He clasps his hands together and smiles at his three co-workers.

Isabella sighs and shakes her head at him. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

**A/N: The twins have made their debut. E/B are still feeling each other out, but they're secretly hot for each other, haha!  
**

**Have a nice holiday!  
**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/ N: Enjoy reading please. :)  
**

**Thank you to itsange and AnthroBug from Project Team Beta for editing this chapter. They are my permanent betas!  
**

* * *

**State of Grace**

**Chapter 5**

After having gone through tech equipment with Emmett, Edward and Isabella are ready to go. They are well equipped and confident in their ability to take down Aro Volturi and the twins.

"Excited about your meeting?" she asks him as they begin to depart. Edward is going back to his place to get ready for his meeting with the twins, whereas Isabella will be going home.

"I wouldn't really call it excitement," he replies.

"You're ready?"

"Of course, love." He flashes her a grin and winks at her playfully.

She chuckles at his charm.

"Where are you off to?" he asks her. After his meeting with the twins, he plans to give Tanya a call to go over the mission. He knows he should let Bella in on whatever transpires during his meeting with Alec and Jane, but they didn't make any plans to work afterward.

"Home," she replies. She actually has a date with Jacob Black, the man who she's been casually seeing for two months, but she isn't going to tell Edward that.

"Ah, I see. Well, have a nice time at home. I hope you enjoy your evening, Bella." He bends down and swiftly kisses her gently on her cheek. It's inappropriate, but he doesn't care.

"Goodnight, Edward."

When Isabella arrives at her house, she immediately gets ready for her dinner date with Jacob. She's happy to go out with him because she rarely gets a night to herself to do as she pleases.

Jacob Black is am amateur athlete. He runs in marathons and sprints in the local area, and he likes to rock climb. He has a day job as a waiter, and bartends sometimes, too. Isabella previously met him when she and Jessica were bar-hopping after work a couple months ago. Jacob was immediately attracted to Isabella, and she liked him enough to go out with him.

To be honest, Isabella doesn't see things with Jacob becoming serious. She likes him a little, he is fun, but she doesn't want to be with him all the time. He is a nice distraction from her day-to-day job.

Even though Jacob isn't the love of her life, she still dresses up to see him. After all, it's a date, and she enjoys the process of looking pretty. It's the process of getting ready that excites her. Jacob is a normal guy, and he offers her a nice, calming distraction amongst the chaos that her career brings to her life.

That night, Isabella meets Jacob at a famous, local steakhouse. She arrives after he does- intentionally late. She does this every time they go out: meets him at a restaurant or bar and never arrives before he does.

"Hi, Isabella," he says in greeting. He gives her a kiss on her cheek, and for some reason, she notices that this kiss doesn't make her feel butterflies in her stomach the way Edward Masen's kisses do, even if Edward's only kissed her on the cheek.

Isabella shakes off these thoughts. It is inappropriate to even think such thoughts when she's on a date with a man who isn't Edward Masen.

"Hello, Jacob," she replies with a smile.

He helps her into her chair and waits until she is seated before he takes his seat.

Jacob launches into an account of his day. He talks while they look at their menus and only pauses when their server stops to ask them what they would like to drink. His day sounds so mundane to Isabella. She remembers the boring account of his day used to entertain her.

He goes on and on, talking all through dinner. He asks her a few questions about herself and how she is doing, and she answers them with a few words. As far as dates go, this one is a dud. But as Isabella sits back to enjoy her molten chocolate cake dessert, she wonders if Jacob has always been this self-centered and boring. Did he always drone on and on, or was she imagining it? The more she listens and studies him, the more annoyed she is with him. She frowns when this negative thought creeps into her head

Jacob Black is annoying, but that's not why she's frowning. She's frowning because she's just discovered that now. Had it really taken her two whole months to figure this out? Sure, she likes to date. It helps her keep her private life personal and apart from her professional career. She likes dating, but she cannot stand how uninteresting this guy is. Since when did she resort to this?

After Isabella finishes her dessert, she wipes her mouth before interrupting Jacob.

"I've had a nice time tonight," she starts.

"So have I," he says with a smile.

She smiles too, but her eyes look a little sad. She knows he's way more invested in their dating relationship than she is. He's a nice guy, really, but it isn't working out for her. Dating is a casual thing for her, but she simply cannot date someone who can't hold her interest. He deserves better, and frankly, so does she.

She decides to be blunt with him. "I think it's best if we stop seeing each other."

He blinks a couple of times before he opens his mouth and then closes it. Finally, he gathers himself. "I thought you said you had a nice time tonight."

"I did. But we've been dating some time now, and I really think this isn't going to work," she says truthfully.

"But why?" he asks, looking dumbfounded.

She almost feels sad for him. Right now, he kind of resembles a sad looking puppy. His eyes are downcast, and he's pouting.

"Because I don't like you as much as you like me," she states firmly. She knows that if she's even a little nice, he might have a false sense of hope. She needs him to understand so that they can both move on nicely.

"Oh," he says, defeated.

She wants to say she's sorry, but that will only console him. It is better if she makes a nice, clean break from this altogether.

Isabella offers to pay for her half of the meal before she quietly slips away

Leaving Jacob like that isn't her best moment, but it is necessary. She finally realizes that dating Jacob wasn't wise. Dating to just date is useless. It's like doing the same shit everyday, but without purpose. In her professional life, she does everything with a purpose. There is always something meaningful about her job, but it seems her private life is ridiculous. She wants to change that, and tonight, she's starting over.

A part of her feels good about ending things with Jacob. He's a good guy with a good heart, and she knows he will find the right girl for him one day. She knows deep in her heart that she isn't right for him and vice versa. Isabella needs someone who can keep up with her intellectually; she needs someone who can challenge her. Edward Masen is a challenge, but she won't allow herself to even think about him like that.

While Isabella frees herself from Jacob Black, Edward Masen is sitting inside a swanky hotel waiting for Alec and Jane to arrive. He waits for a short time until he sees a petite, thin, young woman walking determinedly his way.

Jane is a walking contradiction. She looks sweet and innocent, but she isn't. She's more sadistic and evil than her brother. Edward has never liked her on a personal level, but he tolerates her. As a thief, he can almost appreciate her work, but as a human being, he just can't.

"Edward!" she joyfully gushes as she wraps her little arms around his middle. Jane likes to mess with him. She knows Edward doesn't particularly like her, so she uses that to piss him off. Admittedly, she likes looking at him. He is, after all, a fine specimen to behold.

"Jane," he says politely. He subtly extricates himself from her arms. The more physical distance he has from her the better.

Her tinkling laugh nauseates him, but he masks it well. Jane's blue eyes dance around as she sizes him up. Her silent perusal of him doesn't make him feel good. She's like a little devil, but this is a small price he has to pay in order to do his job.

"It's been too long," she says.

He nods but says nothing in reply.

"Alec is upstairs. He wanted to be the one to get you, but I practically begged him to let me. I haven't seen you in so long. Since Prague, yes?"

The job in Prague was the last time he had seen the twins. After that final steal in which the twins escaped authorities and Edward did a little stint in prison, he vowed to never work with them again. It was their unnecessary recklessness that got them into trouble.

"Yes, it's been a long time," he says. Edward decides he has to turn on the charm again. Jane was always a fan of his charming ways.

He gives her a small, dazzling smile and asks if they could continue their little catch up with Alec. Jane agrees, and the two of them head upstairs.

A few minutes later, they enter a hotel room. Jane leads him inside the lavish room, where Alec is waiting.

"Look who I found," she sings.

"Masen. Glad you made it tonight." Alec gives him a handshake before gesturing for him to sit down.

The meeting begins, and Edward takes on a different persona. When he's undercover, he puts on a mask and plays a part. This is his reality for the duration of the job. His cover is everything, and there is no differentiating from Edward the MI6 agent to Edward the elusive art thief. They are one and the same.

Alec goes over the items they are supposed to steal. These particular art pieces are going to be unveiled at the museum's debut event. Jane wants to hit them that very night, but Edward doesn't. He thinks it is too soon, but Jane likes going for the theatrics. Stealing it that night will be epic and she loves the attention. The notoriety they will get if they pull it off will be amazing.

In the end, Edward agrees with what the twins want to do. He manages to fine tune their plan, though. Seriously, if he left the planning up to them, they'd be in jail again.

The plan is fairly simple. The three of them will attend the event, looking glamorous and sophisticated. They will scope out the room and cause a diversion in order to steal the art. Edward will give Jane to the security pass codes so that she can rig the security cameras and alarms. The museum's security will then evacuate the patrons. During all the chaos, Alec will meet Edward in the enclosed area where the art is being displayed. They will make a switch and go out through the back, where Jane will have a car waiting.

This isn't rocket science. They've all done this before and have been successful. Edward is confident that everything will go like he plans. Because what the twins don't know is that he's got a much more smart and capable accomplice: Bella. She will be briefed on this plan and will be hiding out in the back to catch him and the twins in the act. Work is completed. Mission is accomplished.

"I have missed you, Edward. You always were such a great tactician," Jane states.

Edward inwardly smiles. Since their departure in Prague, the twins have only done small jobs here and there. It is a wonder how they are able to work this big of a hit.

"Why are you working for Volturi?" he asks.

The twins prefer bluntness to subtlety. Skirting around the Volturi topic would only aggravate them.

"Do you remember Prague?" Alec asks.

Edward nods yes.

"We made it out of Prague successfully, but we got caught in Sweden. We stayed with the Swiss police for four days before Aro Volturi got us out," Alec explains.

"He only got us out for one reason," Jane says softly.

Edward looks at her. He is surprised to see that she looks almost sad. Jane never lets anything get to her. But right now, she seems vulnerable.

He doesn't press for any explanation. There is no need. Jane will either tell him or she won't.

"Jane," Alec says warningly.

Her blue eyes flicker to her brother. She ignores his steely look. "Aro got us out because he wanted us to work for him. He has some very powerful friends; he's connected to some dangerous people. He claimed that he would provide us with all the necessary tools to complete our jobs for him."

She goes on to tell Edward that over the past five years, she and Alec have done minor work for him. He is training them to be the thieves that he needs. They are already experienced and ambitious, but now they have a permanent residence with Aro. From what Jane tells him, he thinks the twins want out. Because what good is it being an art thief if you're working for someone else? The goods go to that employer. You don't get to keep it. In the past, Edward would only do jobs like that if he got a generous cut in return. Something tells him that Alec and Jane aren't getting anything in return.

"Why are you working for him?" Edward asks finally.

"Because we owe him," Alec states grimly.

When Edward asks if Volturi knows that he is helping them, Jane says he is aware, and that he has no problem with the extra man on the job.

"In fact, he would like to formally meet you after this. We are going back to Italy to meet with him," Jane says.

This is what Edward needs. If he can get to Aro, then this assignment will be in the bag.

"I look forward to it," he says with a smile.

* * *

**A/N: Jacob is a good guy. He's a nice character, too. Haven't you ever gone out with a nice guy and it just wasn't working? Dating happens. Sometimes it is hit or miss.**

**And the plot thickens. Well, the on the twins end that is.  
**

**Happy new year!  
**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
